Un Baño Despues de tanto tiempo
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Gimli necesita prepararse para la ansiada coronación de Aragorn, pero no podrá hacerlo si antes no toma un baño... Legolas se ofrece ayudarlo, pues tiene algo muy importante que decirle. .::Pareja: Gimli - Legolas


Un baño después de tanto tiempo

Todo era tan distinto ahora que habían terminado su misión, ahora que el anillo estaba destruido, y no habia más aventuras por delante.

Gimli caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Gondor, admirado con el trabajo de sus muros; pensaba en cuando haría a ese Elfo tonto cumplir su promesa de acompañarlo a las minas de Moria, aunque tuviera que internarse luego en el Bosque Negro.

La coronación estaba pronta, y por eso no habia visto a Aragorn en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba no habia visto a nadie de la compañía en mucho tiempo... Ni siquiera a Legolas. Eso lo inquietó, quizás estaban ahora mismo en alguna reunión importante y él era el único en faltar... No, si hubiera tal reunión le avisarían.

Llegó al recodo del pasillo más largo, al final estaban las recamaras que el rey Elessar les habia dado, para que descansasen antes de la coronación y la fiesta. Allí frente a una de las habitaciones halló al rey de Gondor, junto a unos de sus amigos, cuyas mejillas enrojecidas estaban cubiertas por el largo y lacio cabello rubio. Aragorn estaba de espaldas a Gimli, por lo que también tapaba al enano de la vista abochornada del elfo.

Se sintió un invasor, allí parado, sabiendo que de seguro estaban hablando algo muy íntimo. Tosió dando los últimos pasos con su mirada fija en el suelo, de suerte que para cuando la volvió a alzar ambos, Hombre y Elfo, estaban en actitudes normales.

Legolas volvía a tener un semblante serio y maduro, con su cabello pasando detrás de sus orejas, dejando al descubierto la piel pálida y firme, sonriéndole escuetamente... algo más separado del cuerpo de Aragorn.

-Buenas tardes, mi amigo enano... Veo que no somos los únicos que han elegido no dormir una siesta con tan bello sol allí afuera- Aragorn lo saludó con soltura, pero Gimli se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Notaba claramente cómo los ojos celestes lo evadían, fijándose solo en los movimiento del Rey... era mas que obvio que al Elfo, lo que mas le importaba era el Rey.

-Por lo pronto me despido... ya llevo mucho tiempo de haberme escapado de mis deberes como Rey, y la coronación aun no fue hecha a cabo. ¡Los veré luego mis amigos!

Con su cuerpo, Elessar pareció cortar el aire que habia quedado entre el Enano y el Elfo, pero no podía hacer más, ya lo había hablado con Legolas muchas veces, ahora era solo su decisión.

-¿Aun no se ha dado un baño, Maese Gimli?- Legolas le sonrió mas tranquilo, volviendo a sonrojarse.

"Elfo tonto, de seguro bebió demasiado vino humano... comparado con el élfico, qué daño le habrá causado a su cerebro" Pensó Gimli, preocupado con la salud de su compañero de armas, y un tanto aliviado. Habia pensado que la actitud que habia tomado el rubio se debía a la cercanía de Elessar...

Porque Legolas sentía más que sólo admiración por aquel humano, ¿no?.

-¿Un baño?... ¿para qué habría que tomar un baño?- Gruñó, pasando frente al Elfo, para dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar.

-Porque dentro de unas horas será la coronación de Aragorn, por lo menos ha de ir bien arreglado... ¿No, mi amigo Enano?

No supo cuándo lo alcanzó, a veces odiaba aquella natural gracia que poseían esos seres. Y ahora que Legolas estaba descansado y feliz, parecía notarse mucho más manifiesta.

Las manos blancas sostuvieron una trenza de su cabello, inspeccionando la maraña de cabellos rojizos.

-No, si no tomas un baño, no creo que termines de desenredar esto para la hora de la coronación...- Legolas soltó el mechón de pelo. -Ven... yo te ayudo.

El cuarto de Gimli era tan espacioso como el de Legolas, separados de los que le habían dado a los Hobbits y a Gandalf, así que en esa ala del castillo los únicos cuartos ocupados eran los suyos.

El Elfo se adelantó, abriendo las llaves de la tina de mármol, llenando el cuarto con un espeso vapor, que le impedía al Enano poder verlo.

-Vamos Maese Gimli...- Oyó detrás de la pared de vapor, acompañada de una risa suave. Y un claro sonido de un cuerpo irrumpiendo la superficie del agua.

Gimli enmarcó una ceja, no hacía más de unos minutos que aquel Elfo tonto lo habia mirado como si no viese mas que el aire a través de su persona, y a hora, el mismo Elfo se reía cual niño haciendo una travesura a espaldas de su padre.

El enano comenzó a desvestir su cuerpo, la verdad era que no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, tampoco era que le molestara el hecho de compartir su baño con uno de sus compañeros de armas... Tan sólo tenia en la mente las palabras que Aragorn le habia dicho antes de que salieran de Rivendel, en su peligrosa misión.

"Legolas, mi enano amigo, aun es muy joven para este tipo de travesías, me alegraría saber de que puedo contar contigo para cuidar su espalda..."

¿Legolas joven?... Con más de mil seiscientos cincuenta y siete años, aquel Elfo rubio aun era muy inexperto en muchas cosas, aunque su tenacidad como guerrero quedó demostrada con gran maestría.

El solo contacto con el agua cálida, le dio a Gimli la sensación de que se perdía en la tina enorme. Cerró sus ojos para dejar que sus músculos se relajaran, olvidando por completo quién había entrado con él a la bañera. Estiró sus piernas, sintiendo como el entumecimiento desaparecía, hasta tocar con las puntas de sus pies las largas y fibrosas piernas del Elfo.

-No pensé que tú aun necesitaras un baño... creí que ya estabas listo para la coronación- Anunció Gimli, mojándose el rostro con ambas manos, y salpicando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

-Yo ya estoy listo, sólo quise ayudarte, o terminarás con ese cabello luego de que Aragorn sea Rey...

Legolas se semi irguió en el agua, dejando que la mayor parte de su vientre se viera, mientras se trasladaba y situaba detrás de Gimli. Con paciencia y cuidado se dispuso a desenredar las trenzas y el cabello enmarañado, mientras el Enano disfrutaba del agua y la delicadeza de aquel muchacho. Sintiendo su espalda ancha rozar contra el pecho angosto pero firme... sus muslos rozar a cada lado de sus caderas.

Gimli dio un pequeño respingo en medio del agua, Legolas lo interpretó como que habia jalado mucho de su cabello y pidió disculpas antes de volver a su trabajo. Sin embargo no era eso a lo que habia reaccionado Gimli, no... Si no a una idea que como un fugaz rayo de luz volvió a llenar su mente con algo que pensó que ya no estaría ahí.

Porque si algo tenía bien sabido era que jamás podría llevar aquella idea a la realidad. No solo era el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, si no que a los dos los separaba el simple hecho de que eran de razas diferentes.

Además, como le habia dicho Aragorn, Legolas era una muy joven, muy inexperto, como sabia él que pudiera entender lo que era hacer aquello, que parecía haberse instalado en su mente desde el día en que lo conoció.

-Si quieres adelantarte y vestirte, puedes hacerlo... yo aquí puedo solo- Carraspeó, tratando de que el agua y su barba taparan la emergente erección que estaba teniendo.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia, Gimli?

Los ojos celestes se entrecerraron, bajando hasta perderse entre el mar de cabello rubio y húmedo. La voz falló al último instante... su tristeza hecha un nudo en la base de la garganta.

-No, claro que no... Pero si te sigues entreteniendo en ayudarme, es probable que los dos lleguemos tardes a la coronación... ve, yo te alcanzo en el salón- Gimli reía con nerviosismo, mas aun porque no percibía que Legolas se estuviese moviendo en absoluto.

Sus manos seguían desenredando mechón tras mechón de pelo, si moverse de allí, mientras sus propios cabellos rubios se juntaban con las hebras rojas y onduladas de Gimli. Legolas no solo no se iría de allí hasta que terminara lo había dicho que aria, si no que además de la ayuda ofrecida, él tenia algo que decirle al Enano.

-Cuando acabe la coronación, comenzare mi viaje de partida... Amigo, Gimli.

El Enano agudizó los iodos y por un segundo olvido por que era que estaba nervioso, y se olvido de su creciente erección.

-Mi padre me espera... debo volver al Bosque Negro, no podré acompañar a los Medianos a Rivendel.

Las manos pálidas cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sentía las ganas de llorar, como un ardor increíble en sus ojos, pero hacia mucho que no lloraba... no había tenido tiempo para ello... quizás ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

No, era que la humedad de su piel no le dejaba ver que ya las estaba derramando desde hacia varios minutos... en silencio, desde que Gimli le había dicho, con sutileza, que se fuera.

-¿No iras con nosotros a Rivendel?..- Gimli trago el nudo que tenia en su garganta, y que no le dejaba emitir palabra.

Legolas solo meneo su cabeza de forma negativa. Escapaba de la visión del enano, dejando que su cabello escondiera sus lágrimas y tristeza.

-Pero tú no puedes irte así...- Estallo. -¡Te recuerdo que tienes un promesa que cumplir, y solo volviendo con la compañía hacia Rivendel la cumplirás! ¿Vas a faltar a tu palabra?...- Bufo. -¿Acaso los Elfos no tienen orgullo...?- Gimli estaba realmente molesto, pero su reacción no ayudaba a calmar las lagrimas de Legolas, si no que las intensificaba.

-No es que yo desee irme, es que mi padre pide mi presencia a gritos.

Eso esta bien... o eso creía el Enano, sin embargo le extrañaba escuchar recién ahora de que Legolas tenia un padre, claro que sabia que debía de tenerlo, él también lo tenia, pero era que Legolas jamás hablaba de él.

-Tu padre ha de estar ansioso de que vuelvas, de seguro para asegurarse de que esta guerra no te dejo demasiadas cicatrices.

Legolas sonrió para si.

-Mi padre podría revisar mi cuerpo por entero y jamás ver la herida mas profunda y dolorosa que dejo esta travesía... y, ¡Ay de mi, en cambio, si puede verla!

Gimli, solo asintió, sin saber por que lo hacia, pues no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo el Elfo; aunque podría intuirlo, ¿no?...

-¿Acaso el Rey Ellesar, sabe de tu partida?... se lo has dicho a él primero, ¿no?...— Gimli sostuvo al Elfo de los hombros, casi arrodillado en la bañera, tan solo para ver a Legolas asentir.

-Simplemente no podía irme sin que él lo supiera... además, él será quien se los diga a Frodo y a los demás- Legolas dejo escapar el aire que tenia retenido en los pulmones. -Pero, preferí decirte yo mismo lo de mi partida...

Solo allí, Legolas levanto sus hermosos ojos celestes, enfrentando la fija mirada de Gimli.

-De verdad, lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, Maese Gimli... pero me gustaría que algún DIA me fueras a ver al Bosque Negro.

El Enano no sabia porque, pero notaba en cada palabra la onda aflicción que el Elfo estaba sintiendo. Quizás él siempre había tenido razón, y si Legolas estaba enamorado de Aragon como él creía, esa partida era obviamente muy dura para el rubio... pero era mas que razonable que eso fuera así, al fin al cabo, Trancos estaba comprometido con la Dama de Rivendel, Arwen Undomiel... y por mas que los Elfos fueran seres casi andróginos, ni el Señor de Rivendel, ni el pueblo de Aragorn permitirían semejante cosa...

... ¿quizás por eso el padre de Legolas lo requería, para salvar a su hijo de una humillación mayor, si su amor prohibido se hacia publico?...

-Oh, pobre muchacho, no tienes por que preocuparte... Por mi quédate tranquilo, vendrán tiempos mas venturosos, en los cuales estés disponible para saldar la promesa que hicimos- Gimli casi susurro, muy cercano a la oreja del Elfo. -En cuanto a visitarte... me encantaría hacerlo, si se que con eso te ayudare a sentirte mejor...

-Oh, Gimli... tu no sabes cuanto me aria feliz tus visitas, aunque mas fuera una vez...

Elfo y Enano sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Perdidos en los ojos del otro... y es que había algo tan raro en el aire tan lleno de vapor del baño... tan embriagador, que no los dejaba pensar con claridad, y solo encontraban seguridad en ellos mismos, si mantenían contacto con los ojos del otro.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para la coronación?...- Pregunto Gimli, sentándose nuevamente en el agua.

-No lo sé, estas cosas generalmente llevan bastante tiempo para preparar... quizás, aun unas cuantas horas, aun no ha sido el segundo almuerzo de los Hobbits.

-Oh, es verdad...

Como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos volvieron a su trabajo. Gimli comenzó a fregar su cuerpo, aliviado de que entre tanto, su bochornosa erección hubiese desaparecido... Legolas, ahora peinaba los rulos rojizos con paciencia y delicadeza. Estaba casi perdido en si mismo, cuando comenzó a entonar una bella melodía en elfico... la voz era tan suave, y la letra tan bella y lenta, que Gimli sintió como si el alma se le llenara de calor en el momento en que el joven Elfo rubio comenzó la primera estrofa.

-Eso es realmente bello, Legolas... ¿De que habla tu canción?

-Habla del amor, de cómo se entrega el corazón cuando encuentras a quien amar, aunque esa persona permanezca lejos de ti- Las mejillas de Legolas ardieron en pocos instantes, quizás no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, ni de que había comenzado a entonar justo esa melodía.

-O sea que estás enamorado, mi buen amigo... ¿Por eso tanta tristeza tienes en partir?

-Oh, Gimli... no sé como es que lo sabes, pero esa es mi verdad. Tanto que me pesa el alma, y se que si me voy encontrare a la muerte que tanto he burlado en toda esta travesía...

Legolas hablaba de dolor, de dolor y amor al mismo tiempo... y también hablaba de muerte. Pues solo la tristeza podía matar a estos seres tan bellos... ¿Legolas moriría de tristeza lejos de quien amaba?

-Entonces no te vayas... dile a tu padre que no puedes hacerlo, que amas a alguien... no me gustaría verte morir de dolor- Gimli levanto la voz hasta hacer retumbar las paredes de mármol blanco del cuarto

-No, si él se entera de eso, de seguro me obligara a casarme con cualquier Elfo que me mantenga en el Bosque. No Gimli, mi amor esta maldito desde el primer momento en que ose posar mis ojos en alguien de otra raza... seré una deshonra, nada mas.

Bueno, si algo necesitaba Gimli para terminar de cerrar su deducción, era esa simple declaración. Legolas se enamoro de un Humano, algo que no a muchos Elfos les hace gracia... pues si en vez, Legolas fuera correspondido, este hubiera entregado su inmortalidad para acompañar a su amado hasta el último momento.

Morir de tristeza, o morir por un humano... Gimli no sabia que era lo peor.

Si, si que lo sabia, para él lo peor que podía pasar era ver a Legolas sufrir... no podría aguantar el sufrimiento de verlo perder las esperanzas hasta encontrar un futuro tan negro. Pero lo entendía, entendía a la perfección el sentir de Legolas, por que era exactamente lo mismo que le pasaba a él.

…l y su amor secreto, callado y prohibido... su amor por Legolas. Ellos también eran de razas diferentes, y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle al Elfo, a ese Elfo que se había enamorado de un Humano, que ahora seria Rey.

-Yo solo tengo para ofrecerte mi amistad, querido Legolas... sé que no es mucho.

-No, es más de lo que tu crees Gimli, hijo de Gloin... tu no sabes lo que eso significa para mi- Legolas sonrió pero contrario a su sonrisa, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de sus ojos.

-Dices eso, y tus ojos descargan por si solos la tristeza que guardas... ¿De verdad puedo yo ayudarte a sobrellevar tu pena?

Gimli estaba desecho, frente a la imagen más cruel que se le había presentado desde el fin de la batalla, pues no había tortura más grande, y un dolor tan intenso como para romper su corazón, como el solo hecho de ver llorar a Legolas.

Sin embargo su corazón latía. El vapor ya casi se había ido, y el agua comenzaba a perder su calidez.

-Puedes, Gimli...

La voz se entre corto, ahogada por el agua y el otro par de labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Fue un beso brusco, mezcla de urgencia y desespero. Las manos del Elfo se aferraron a los fuertes hombros del Enano, tratando no de empujar demasiado el cuerpo robusto.

Pero para Gimli no era más pesado que la espuma del agua que hacia el jabón.

La boca fina mordió los labios gruesos, despacio pero con hambre... temblando, pero sin ánimos de retroceder. Esa era su última oportunidad, la única que tenía... era en ese momento, ni no en otro que podía hacer eso... besar a Gimli, tenia que ser lo ultimo que hiciera antes de partir.

Besarlo, acariciar sus brazos fuertes, la amplia espalda. Tenia que hacerlo... aunque cuando Gimli se recuperara del shock inicial lo enviara fuera de la bañera, y ni que hablar de su 'vida'...

-Gimli...

Gimió sin poder evitarlo, apenas consiguió un leve espacio para tomar aire, gimió a la sensación de las manos ásperas, recorriendo su estrecha cintura, a la velocidad que sus labios iban por su cuello.

-Gimli...

No intentaba detenerlo, sentía las ansias de su compañero, presionándolo ahora contra el mármol de la bañera... pero debió abrir los ojos para saber a ciencia cierta si eso que creía que estaba pasando, estaba pasando de verdad...

Legolas sonrió, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas... los ojos cerrados de Gimli, eran una maravillosa visión para él, saber que no solo estaba retribuyendo su beso, si no que le correspondía yendo mas allá... físicamente, con un contacto intimo.

¿Quizás podía ser que...?

-Gimli... Gim...li...

-Shhh…

El Enano lo hizo callar, no había mas que decir... quizás fuera mas claro que el agua, que Legolas estaba así por él, tan triste porque tenia que partir, porque su amor por él, ese amor casi prohibido de dos razas diferentes, no vería futuro, ni aunque estuvieran juntos...

No había que decir mas nada, tan solo disfrutar lo que podía ser la única vez que pudieran estar los dos solos, juntos...

-Gimli, ámame...

Los ojos del Enano se abrieron, abandonando todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Porque lo que Legolas había dicho tenia que ser una mala interpretación suya... no pudo haber escuchado tal cosa... ¿o si?

-Legolas... la coronación... tenemos que estar...

-Sin excusas, mi 'amigo' Enano... ámame ahora, antes de que deba alejarme de ti, y me muera de tristeza- Legolas lo volvió a besar, tratando de que Gimli entendiera lo que quería.

Excusas, eso era lo que Gimli no tenia, ni una sola... si lo que Legolas reclamaba de él, era lo que mas había estado deseando... experimentar el amor y el sexo del aquel joven y bello Elfo...

... si hasta su cuerpo ya había reaccionado antes de que su mente siquiera pensara en si estaba bien que lo hiciera o no.

El agua cada vez estaba mas fría, pero sus cuerpos no habían dejado de sudar, tan solo de deseo reprimido. Legolas se mordía los labios, los preciosos minutos que tenían, tan contados, se acababan muy deprisa mientras Gimli meditaba sus acciones con mucha lentitud... observando el cuerpo delgado y fibroso.

-¿Qué hay de ti... tu padre...?

-Mi padre me odiara de todas maneras, prefiero entregarme a ti... por amor, que a alguien que mi padre imponga, ¿entiendes?... no hay Elfo, hombre o mujer, o Humano que consiga lo que tu hiciste; ocupar un lugar aquí...- Legolas tomo una de las manos de Gimli, hasta posarla sobre su pecho, allí, donde latía su corazón... tan acelerado, como la primera vez que lo había visto en el Concilio de Elron.

-Legolas... quiero que sepas que, yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Gimli...

Los labios se volvieron a juntar. Era una locura pocas veces vistas, dos seres tan diferentes, cuyas razas no se llevaban ni medianamente bien... estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo por su amor. Legolas estaba dispuesto a entregarse por ese amor, aun a costa de convertirse en un desterrado, en una deshonra para su padre y su reino...

No importaba nada de eso, y Gimli lo entendió rápidamente, no le quedaba otra forma... Legolas reclama todo, ahora, y junto... todo lo que Gimli se animara a darle, y mucho más.

Los labios finos se crisparon, tratando de evitar dejar libre el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. Gimli tomo acción antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con preguntas que ni ahora ni después tendrían respuestas.

El agua término por perder toda su calidez, pero ahora eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, ambos estaban envueltos en el calor del deseo, en los movimientos compasados del otro cuerpo... calidez era lo que sobraba entre ellos.

Legolas termino de arquear la espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo el orgasmo muy cerca, le era dicifil vencer el agarre de aquellas manos fuertes, y era demasiada la presión que sentía.

-Gimli... por favor, quiero...

No hacia falta que se lo dijera, Gimli sabia muy bien a lo que Legolas se estaba refiriendo, era solo cuestión de que aguardara unos segundos mas, y...

-Elfo, mira lo que has hecho con mi cabello... ¿a esto llamas tu una trenza?

Legolas revoleo sus ojos, ante el reclamo tan infantil del Enano, ¡Solo era una trenza!

-¿Ya están peleando nuevamente?... que hay que hacer con ustedes para que dejen esas estúpidas rencillas que su gentes tienen desde hace mucho... ¿eh?

-Perdona mi intromisión Gandalf... Pero así como yo no dejare de ser Montaras al ser Rey, ellos no pueden dejar de reñir... por más que sean muy buenos amigos... ¿O me equivoco, mi querido Legolas?

Legolas sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas brillaban con un delicioso tono carmín...

-No mi Rey, Gimli y yo, solo...

-... Jugamos, eso es... Tampoco me puedo enojar con un ser tan bello como un Elfo, ¿no, Legolas?

Gimli, rió de buen modo, tenía el cabello y la barba bien peinados, y la ropa arreglada, limpia... pero, más aún tenía un secreto...

Algo que lo ayudaba a tranquilizar su alma, aun sabiendo que cuando la corona de Aragorn se posara sobre su cabeza, Legolas partiría sin posibilidad de mirar atrás. Tenía una promesa, una aún mejor que la idea de ver las minas de Moria o los magníficos trabajos en el Abismo de Helm; Legolas le había prometido volver... verlo en Rivendel otra vez.

-Aun veo tristeza en tus ojos, Legolas... ¿Pero aquello que veo es un sonrisa bailando en tus labios?- La pregunta de Aragorn tomo por sorpresa al distraído Elfo.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía, donde Gimli estaba prendiendo su pipa junto a Merry y a Pippin.

-Aún hay tristeza en mi alma, me pesa el corazón mi Rey... temo por la reacción de mi padre, y por mi futuro también... pero aun yo, que no tengo dones como los de la Dama Galadriel, tengo esperanzas de que al llegar al Bosque Negro, pueda volver a salir y volver con él...

-¿Eso significa que 'él' lo sabe?... Te ha hecho muy mal esta empresa mi querido amigo... hace años atrás no hubieras hecho eso, hubieras esperado a un momento mas venturoso...- Aragorn rió, sacudiendo el sedoso cabello rubio, solo era una broma, un chiste intimo de alguna vieja platica entre ellos.

-Confío en que momentos mas venturoso no me faltaran, 'Piedra de Elfo'... y si te refieres a que me crecido en estos tiempos, te diré que tengo CUATRO centímetros desde que salí de Rivendel...

Elfo y Montaras rieron sin mediar recato, como siempre habían hecho, quizás solo faltaban los gemelos allí, para que aquel momento se pareciera mas a una noche en el campo, que a la coronación del pueblo de Gondor.

-¿Entonces... tengo la bendición del Rey de Gondor?...

-Claro Legolas... tienes mi bendición y mis mejores deseos- Aragorn beso la frente tersa bajo la tiara que adornaba aquella noche la cabeza de Legolas, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos azules que se fijaron en él en aquel momento. -Y sé que pecare de hipócrita, si te digo que por un lado me entristece tu elección... yo también ate a un ser bellamente Inmortal a mi lado, mi Reina quizás encuentre la muerte inmediatamente después de que yo sucumba...

-Pero el amor lo vale... ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto Legolas, el amor todo lo vale... ¿Ya partes?

Legolas no contesto, sabia que el Rey tenía la seguridad de que Hasufel estaba listo para partir, nada en su reino podía pasarle por alto.

-¿Se lo dirá a los medianos, mi Rey?... no podré despedirme yo mismo, no sin flaquear... a Gimli ya lo salude, y Hasta Elron sabe de mi partida...

-Ve, Legolas Hoja verde... yo les explicare el por que de tu repentino viaje, y no dudes en llamar a este viejo hombre si necesitas algo...

Legolas sonrió, y se asombro de ello, ya ni recordaba los días que había pasado sin poder sonreír ni reír con verdaderas ganas... y aun esos días no se veían cerca, faltaba para él un largo camino por recorrer.

El humo de su pipa subió en raras espirales, aliso su barba y camino entre la gente del salón, la fiesta, a su gusto se había extendido demasiado... él solo quería descansar. Quizás así pudiera soñar con que Legolas volvía antes de tiempo, con que no tendrían que esconder sus sentimientos ante nadie.

-¿Te diviertes, Gimli hijo de Gloin?... Deberías probar este néctar Elfico, dicen que es aun mas dulce que los labios de un dama. Y que puede curar hasta las heridas del corazón...

Gimli vio a Aragorn como si solo fuera una aparición en medio de mucha gente viva; incluso tenia la sensación de que él mismo no era mas que un muerto en vida. Pero no podía ser casual la presencia del Rey, allí, justo en ese momento.

-¿Se ha ido, no?

Aragorn no contesto, solo sirvió la copa de cristal con una buena cantidad de aquel líquido traslucido.

-Sí, Gimli... ya salió de la caballeriza... los mejores soldados del reino lo escoltaran hasta los límites de reino...

-Gracias, su alteza... pero creo que iré a descansar, ahora...

Gimli atravesó los pasillos, la imaginación volaba ahora que recordaba que tan solo unas horas antes, Legolas lo había seguido por allí hasta terminar metido en la misma bañera que él.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta sus manos nudosas, y parecía ver las marcas que habían dejado en ellas el cuerpo de Legolas. Probo solo un poco del deseo, y del amor del Elfo... los apremiaba el tiempo que no tenían, y una sombra que amenazaba con cernirse sobre sus cabezas...

Quizás había hecho mal, debió acompañarlo... romper con su poderosa hacha los lindes del Bosque Negro y hacerle entender al padre de Legolas, lo que era su amor. La simple expresión de puro amor, condensada en el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez Legolas aun pudiera sentir sus caricias, como él sentía su aroma acompañándole.

-Moriré en Rivendel, con tal de esperar que regreses.

El corazón de Legolas dio un brinco, justo antes de perder de vista el castillo blanco... había decidido no darse vuelta por nada, no mirar hacia atrás aunque ello le doliera más, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Prometo volver a buscarte, Gimli... Por que te amo, y te amare hasta que mi Inmortalidad se acabe como una llama...

Hasufel retomo el trote, aun ni había comenzado su largo camino de vuelta al Bosque Negro.

Fin


End file.
